The second chance
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: si l’origine de la haine de Lily envers James était celle d’une ancienne relation à eux ? JPLE


Titre : The second chance

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf les personnages de

Résumé : Et si l'origine de la haine de Lily envers James était celle d'une ancienne relation à eux ?

Je suis assise au coin du feu de la salle commune des Griffondors parcourant mon devoir de métamorphose. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe autour de moi sauf que les élèves doivent profiter de mon "isolement" pour faire toutes les bêtises qu'ils peuvent et les Maraudeurs les premiers. Qui suis-je? Je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné : Lily Evans, élève de 7éme année à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et appartenant à la maison de Godric Griffondor. Je suis aussi la préfète en chef avec James Potter un autre élève de Griffondor, mon pire ennemi. Je me demande encore pourquoi Dumbledore l'a nommé d'abord préfet puis préfet en chef, mais ce cher professeur est disons... un peu loufoque.

Revenons à moi si vous le voulez bien. Donc je disais que j'étais préféte en chef avec Potter, le grand... non je sortirais mon dossier Potter plus tard.

Je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans tout à fait normale, enfin ma soeur vous dirait que je suis un monstre, mais dans mon monde, celui de la magie, je suis comme on pourrait le dire : normal. J'ai mes amis à moi, je suis bonne élève, la meilleure même enfin, sauf en métamorphose où j'ai quelques petits problèmes, mais qu'importe je suis la meilleure de ma promotion. J'ai des parents formidables, une soeur qui me déteste pour ce que je suis, un univers où je me sens à l'aise, que demander de mieux? J'ai ma petite idée: que Monsieur James Potter arrête de me harceler!

Après m'être présenté, je vais pouvoir ouvrir le dossier Potter!

James Potter est dans la même maison que moi, dans la même classe et aussi un bon élève. Son point faible, enfin devrais-je dire ses points faibles : ses farces idiotes, son égo démesuré, son charme irrésistible, son idiot de fan-club, son sourire Freedent à chaque passage de fille et le plus grand mais le plus détestable de ses points faibles, j'ai nommé son entêtement! En effet, ça fait 2 ans qu'il me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui et que je réponds non à chaque fois. Je dois dire quelques fois ponctué par des gifles quand il m'énerve trop ou aussi quelques petits noms gentils tels que "sale hippogriffe écervelé" ou autres noms dans le même genre. Mais, inlassablement il continue, encore et encore.

Vous allez me dire "mais pourquoi ne pas dire 'oui' alors que toutes les autres filles sont à ses pieds?", je pourrais vous répondre que je ne suis pas ces filles, que je ne suis pas du tout charmé par lui mais ce serait vous mentir. Oui, je suis amoureuse de mon pire ennemi. Comment? Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire.

Flash back

On était en 4éme année. Tout autour de moi, tout le monde découvrait les joies de l'amour, du partage avec celui qu'on aimait mais moi je ne partageais rien du tout car l'homme que j'aimais m'étais inaccessible. Vous l'avez deviné, je parle de James Potter. J'étais devenu préfète en début d'année, tout comme lui. On était ami, enfin, on se parlait des fois.

Il était de nature beau, ses cheveux impossible à coiffer lui donner un air dégagé, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice, de joie, le regarder était pour toute fille un plaisir immense, rencontrer ses yeux pouvait faire sourire n'importe quelle fille déprimée. Et son sourire... En bref, c'était le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard mais aussi le plus populaire. Beau mec, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, bon élève, mais que demande le peuple? Et toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, il n'était pas volage, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait une petite amie, certes il ne la gardait pas longtemps mais jamais il n'en faisait souffrir une. Pas comme son meilleur ami et frère Sirius Black... Bref, passons, il était populaire et moi je l'aimais mais il ne me voyait pas. Comment aurait-il pu voir une fille banale comme moi? Franchement?

Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais ça s'est passé.

Je venais de retrouver espoir, en effet, il avait quitté sa dernière conquête la semaine d'avant et n'en avait pas repris depuis. J'étais assise dans la salle commune, dans mon fauteuil habituel, en essayant de finir mon devoir de métamorphose (encore et toujours!). J'étais tellement concentré que je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé. Ce fut quand il se racla la gorge que je relevai la tête vers lui.

- L : Oh désolé James. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- J : J'ai remarqué. (il se pencha pour voir son devoir) Tu fais la métamorphose?

- L : Oui. J'ai du mal à le finir, je comprends absolument rien à ce que le professeur à demander!

Il voulait parler cours, j'allais lui parler cours. D'un côté, ça m'arrangeait bien qu'il en parle car c'était le seul sujet où je ne rougissais pas à vu d'œil.

- J : Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Je le regardais comme s'il était devenu fou.

- L : Et pourquoi le célèbre Maraudeur resterait-il enfermer avec Lily Evans au lieu d'aller dehors profiter du beau temps?

Il me regarda bizarrement à cet instant, mais je ne compris pas de suite, ce ne fut que plus tard que je saisis le sens total de sa phrase.

- J : Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec toi et que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Je rougis à sa phrase mais ne put m'empêcher de lui répondre.

- L : Et briser des milliers de coeurs qui espéraient voir leur idole aujourd'hui.

Il rigola franchement avant de répliquer.

- J : Elles devront se passer de moi! Que vaut un coeur brisé un jour pour 363 jours de bonheur?

On esquissa tous deux un sourire avant de nous plonger dans mon devoir.

On avait passé toute l'après-midi seul dans la salle commune, pas que sur mon devoir non, on y avait passé 1h dessus et il était fini, tout le reste du temps, on avait parlé, on s'était raconté nos vies. En une après-midi j'en avais appris plus sur lui qu'en 4 ans. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné que je sache autant de choses sur lui mais l'inverse était similaire. Il savait le nom de mes amies, mes goûts musicaux, le nom de ma soeur ainsi que de ma chouette. On était tous les deux assis sur l'un des fauteuils à bout de souffle dans un silence reposant. Quelques minutes auparavant, une bataille de chatouilles s'était déroulé pour clore leur conversation sur les Serpentards. A y repenser j'en ai encore envie de vomir... moi avec Rogue, beurk! et lui avec Bellatrix Black... oh mon Dieu! Apportez-moi un seau! Hum... donc je disais? ah oui, on était tout les deux sur un fauteuil, moi sur lui (et oui j'avais réussi à gagner contre l'attrapeur des Griffondors!). Alors que j'esquivais un mouvement pour sortir de là, mon bras glissa et je m'étalais sur lui (plus que je ne l'étais), mon visage se retrouvant à moins de quelques centimètres du sien. Je me rappelle avoir plongé mon regard dans le sien et de n'avoir pas pu m'en décrocher. J'avançais mon visage vers lui, mes yeux descendant vers sa bouche à peine entrouverte. Elle m'hypnotisait, je ne pouvais défaire mon regard sauf pour un léger coup d'oeil vers lui où je vis qu'il en était de même pour lui, j'ai souris ce qui a été le déclenchement. Nos lèvres se sont trouvées, goutés dans une douceur extrême. Mon coeur manque un battement, mon ventre fit un looping, j'avais tous mes sens en éveil. Ce que je ressentais à cet instant était si fort et si... magique que tout mon être n'aspirait qu'à continuer, à connaître encore plus cette sensation. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un "wow". J'entendis la même chose par mon... par James. On éclata de rire mais nos regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et l'atmosphère redevint sérieuse. On était attiré l'un par l'autre, mais je devais poser la question, il le fallait.

- L : James...

Il avait la voix rauque et impatiente.

- J : Oui?

- L : Ca veut dire qu'on est... ensemble?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il reprit possession des miennes. Juste après, il se détacha de moi, me regarda dans les yeux.

- J : Ca te va comme réponse?

Alors que je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser doux et langoureux, je lui répondis oui.

On passa deux mois dans un pur bonheur. Nos amis étaient heureux pour nous, ses groupies me haïssaient mais nous étions heureux. Je me rappelle lui avoir demandé pourquoi il m'avait choisi, pourquoi il était venu vers moi. Je me rappelle encore de ses paroles :

"Je ne sais pas Lily. Je te voyais tous les jours mais je ne faisais pas réellement attention jusqu'à un certain jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce jour-là, je t'ai réellement vu. Tu avais les cheveux détaché, tu étais si joyeuse, si pleine de vie que mon coeur rayonnait. Je me suis d'abord dit que c'était juste ta joie qui se communiquait mais au fil du temps, je commençais à penser à toi, à te chercher, à vouloir te parler. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi sauf que lorsque j'étais avec toi, je me sentais calme, paisible. Puis, le printemps est arrivé et j'avais toutes ses filles devant moi... tu vas rigoler mais... j'ai préféré la facilité de les avoir elle plutôt que de t'affronter toi et ma timidité. Puis ce jour-là, quand je suis monté à la salle commune et que je t'ai vu.. je ne sais pas quelle force m'a poussé mais elle m'a dit : va la voir et dit lui. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tout simplement."

Cette déclaration avait renforcé notre lien. Jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'au jour où j'ai perdu toute confiance en lui.

C'est vrai que cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été distant mais je le laissais faire croyant qu'il en avait besoin mais je lui montrais que j'étais toujours là s'il avait besoin de moi. Un jour, il vint me voir pour me parler, il avait le visage fermé comme si ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas être bon pour moi. Ce qui était le cas. Il venait m'annoncer qu'il ne savait plus où il en était de ses sentiments, qu'il savait plus si c'était amour ou amitié. Il préférait qu'on en reste là pour ne pas souffrir plus tard parce qu'il m'aimait plus. Les deux semaines suivantes ont été les pires de ma vie. Je ne faisais que pleurer le soir dans mon dortoir, jamais devant lui. Puis, un jour alors que je pleurais seule dans la salle commune, il est rentré et m'a vu. Ce soir-là on s'est remis ensemble, oh on se limitait juste à quelques petits bisous par-ci par -là mais jamais plus... pour y aller doucement comme il l'avait dit. Et... deux jours plus tard, il me quittais de nouveau, il ne savait toujours pas où il en était, si les sentiments, le "je t'aime" avoués l'autre soir étaient vrai ou si c'était des résidus de son amour pour moi... Ce jour-là, je me suis mise à le haïr, ce jour-là, James Potter est devenu mon ennemi. Il s'était joué de moi et de mes sentiments, il avait perdu ma confiance...

Il l'avait compris parce que jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il ne m'avait pas approché. J'avais appris par Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire plus de mal et surtout qu'il tenait à la vie. Je me rappelle avoir ri à sa deuxième raison mais, le mal n'avait pas été effacé. Et il ne l'a pas encore aujourd'hui.

Mais à la rentrée suivante tout changea. Le premier jour dans le wagon du Poudlard Express, il essaya de m'accoster pour me parler mais je le repoussais. 15 fois il était venu me voir rien que durant le trajet. A chaque fois pour me parler de nous. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ça, je ne voulais pas être utilisé une nouvelle fois. Mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, alors que nous étions seuls, il a pu me sortir toute sa tirade. Il n'était sorti avec aucune fille parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne pensait qu'à moi, pendant l'été, il n'avait pensé qu'à moi. Mais je restais de marbre, même si intérieurement je voulais lui dire oui, le reprendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je prononçai une phrase que je ne pensais pouvoir dire :

"Ne m'appelles plus jamais Lily, Potter. Notre relation a été une erreur du début à la fin. Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents Potter! Toi de la célébrité et de la stupidité et moi des livres et des cours. Nous sommes différents, jamais nous ne serons ensemble. Jamais tu m'entends! Je ne pourrais même plus supporter te toucher alors t'embrasser... laisses moi vomir rien que d'y penser."

Je vis que ça l'avait blessé mais jamais moins que moi. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas marché.

Fin du flash back

Et encore aujourd'hui il continue de me poursuivre. Je soupire de désespoir. Voilà l'histoire de Lily Evans, une fille qui rejette le seul homme qu'elle aime. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi encore aujourd'hui je suis encore amoureuse de lui. Je sais qu'il va encore m'utiliser mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je soupire de nouveau et lève la tête. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux croyant halluciner. La salle commune était vide. Vide? Non, il restait un seul autre élève qui plus est était en train de l'observer, je vous laisse deviner qui s'est : James Potter!

- L : Tu regardes quoi Potter?

- J : La femme de ma vie désespérait à cause de son devoir de métamorphose.

- L : Je ne serais jamais la femme de ta vie Potter!

- J : Un jour Lily sweety, un jour. A quoi pensais-tu?

- L : Tu crois que ça te regarde?!

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je lui répondis tout de même.

- L : A la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

- J : De refuser de sortir avec moi?

- L : Non, d'être un jour sorti avec toi!

Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du sien.

- J : Ca fait deux ans que c'est arrivé, deux ans que je me torture de la connerie que j'ai faite, deux ans que je te supplie de me reprendre, de recommencer à zéro. Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours?

- L : La trahison est toujours dure à avaler.

- J : La trahison...? Mais Lily ! J'étais jeune à ce moment-là! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être la seule qui pouvait faire battre mon coeur! Je croyais que c'était un amour de jeunesse!

- L : Et pourquoi ça aurait changé maintenant?

- J : J'ai eu tout un été pour souffrir de la distance entre nous...

Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux où je puis voir toute sa sincérité. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. D'un geste sec, je me dégageais de sa main pour l'affronter, un regard haineux lui répondant silencieusement.

- L : Pour me rejeter dans deux jours? Et que ce soit moi qui souffre à nouveau? Que tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette comme tu l'as déjà fait? NON! Je ne veux pas! Souffres toi si tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à faire! Mais plus jamais moi! Maintenant dégages! Je veux travailler!

J'ai les yeux qui piquent, je sens les larmes monter, non je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis toujours amoureuse de moi. J'ai toujours mon regard plongé dans ses yeux et j'ai pu y lire beaucoup d'émotions... pourquoi? Pourquoi alors qu'il ne m'aime pas? Pourquoi alors que je ne suis qu'un objet?

Il essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'y en empêche.

- J : Ok, je renonce pour aujourd'hui.

Intérieurement, je pleure, je ne veux pas qu'il renonce mais extérieurement, je souris de victoire.

- L : Merlin soit loué, j'aurais enfin la paix!

Je vois que je lui fais mal mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

- J : Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je le vois esquisser un geste pour partir mais à la dernière seconde il se ravise.

- L : Quoi encore Potter?

- J : Tu ne voudrais pas de l'aide pour ton devoir?

- L : Parce que tu crois pouvoir...

J'arrêtais ma phrase car je savais que la fin était stupide, bien sur qu'il pouvait m'aider en métamorphose, il était meilleure que moi! Je sais qu'il me regarde avec ce sourire qui dit "j'ai raison, tu peux rien dire!". Merlin aide moi s'il-te-plaît...

- L : Oui...

Ca m'en coûte, mais il me faut vraiment finir ce devoir...

- L : Mais je te préviens Potter! La moindre allusion à une quelconque relation entre nous deux! Le moindre regard désobligeant sur moi, je te vire!

- J : Tout ce que tu voudras Lily love.

- L : Et arrête ces surnoms ridicules je t'ai dit!

- J : Tu sèches où?

Je lève mon regard vers l'horloge de la salle commune. Je reste interloquer : cela fait deux heures que l'on travaille et on s'est pas encore disputé, un vrai miracle je dois dire. Je le regarde relire mon devoir, il est concentré qu'il ne me voit même pas. Ca me rappelle lorsque nous étions ensemble, cette situation m'a fait ressentir notre ancienne relation. Pourquoi tout ça arrive aujourd'hui? D'abord mes pensées qui me mènent jusqu'au moment où nous sommes sortis ensemble, puis il arrive et nous bossons comme avant. Mais pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça? Je vais encore souffrir par de faux espoirs!

- J : Lily tu vas bien?

Non je ne vais pas bien! A cause de toi!

- L : Oui oui.

- J : Tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

- L : Et te dire quoi?

Non non ça va pas du tout, il ne faut pas que je craque!

- J : Je ne sais pas c'est à toi de me le dire.

Je me détourne de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon désarroi. Je sens qu'on me touche le ventre, je me retourne pour lui asséner une gifle magistrale mais un fou rire me prend par surprise.

- L: Po..Potter! Laisse... laisse moi tranquille!

- J (s'arrêtant) : Je te préfère souriante que tristounette.

- L : Ce que tu préfères, je m'en contrefous.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton plus doux que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je commençais à faiblir et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- J : Ca j'en suis moins sur tu vois.

- L : Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

- J : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Je vais te le dire, alors tu-

- L : Je ne veux pas savoir!

- J (montant le ton pour lui signifier que dans tous les cas, elle allait devoir l'écouter) : Tu vas bien m'écouter Lily beauty. Ca peut te faire que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi sinon tu ne te comporterais pas encore comme ça! Si tu l'es! Remus me l'a dit, Sirius me l'a dit, Sandy me l'a dit, tout le monde me l'a dit. Mais je t'ai fait trop mal pour que tu l'acceptes, je t'ai fait mal mais je me suis fait mal aussi.

Je le vois se lever et arpenter la pièce.

- J : J'ai voulu t'oublier dans les bras des autres mais impossible, aucun n'arrivait à ta hauteur, aucun n'arrivait à me faire ressentir ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur le pourquoi je t'avais laissé. J'ai arrêté de sortir avec des filles, tu as du le voir car à ce moment-là tu t'es un peu radoucie... tu criais toujours autant mais pas aussi souvent.. J'ai demandé à Remus de m'aider à y voir plus clair, il m'a seulement dit que j'avais été ton premier amour et c'est là que j'ai compris : tu étais encore amoureuse de moi. Je t'ai demandé mais tu as refusé. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais sur pourtant mais non, tu refusais encore et encore. Ca fait deux ans que j'essaye, je me torture l'esprit pour savoir pourquoi tu veux pas et tu veux savoir quoi? Ce matin en me levant, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de réponses. J'ai déprimé, j'ai fait tourné mon cerveau plus que la normale pour savoir ce que tu voulais pour me reprendre. Cette année, quand j'ai arrêté d'être à tes trousses, tu t'es radoucie aussi, encore plus quand j'ai arrêté les blagues... ce dont Sirius m'en veut toujours. Mais je n'avais toujours pas LA réponse, et elle est venue tout à l'heure, quand je suis rentré dans la pièce. Je t'ai vu, pensive, les cheveux tombant sur ton visage et j'ai su. Le garçon que j'étais devenu, plus arrogant que je ne l'étais, plus charmeur que je ne l'étais, plus idiot que je ne l'étais, n'était pas celui que tu aimais. Mes qualités étaient devenues des défauts. Je suis venu vers toi pour te montrer que j'avais enfin compris, que je devais redevenir l'homme qui était bon en moi. J'espère que j'ai réussi.

Il me regarde une dernière fois avant de s'en aller dans son dortoir, enfin je crois parce que je reste figé, le regard pointé vers l'endroit où il était auparavant. J'essaye d'assimiler tout ça, tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Des griffondors arrivèrent mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je ne faisais que repasser dans ma tête les quelques heures. Je vis les heures suivantes dans un brouillard total, le monde extérieur ne me concernait plus. Mes amies se demandèrent si je n'étais pas devenu malade à force de trop travailler, mais, maladroitement, je les rassurais.

J'étais dans mon lit, tout le monde autour de moi dormait comme des bébés mais moi je n'y arrivais. Cela me tourmentait de plus en plus. Après m'être retourné plusieurs fois, je me décide à agir. Je sors du dortoir pour me faufiler dans le dortoir des garçons de 7éme année, celui des Maraudeurs. Alors que j'entrais, je dut retenir un cri de surprise : c'était le bordel! Des vêtements de partout, ainsi que les cours... enfin partout, je supposais que le coin propre était celui de Remus. Je souris à cette idée, Remus était si différent des autres mais il était l'une des fondations même de leur groupe, sans lui, il n'y avait pas de Maraudeur. Ils étaient 4, c'était eux quatre ou rien. Je me ressaisis et m'avance dans leur chambre à la recherche du lit de James, oui j'ai finalement décidé que dans mon esprit je pouvais m'autoriser à l'appeler James. Je découvrais leur chambre, même lorsque j'étais avec James, je n'avais jamais pu entrer dans leur antre secret.

Le premier lit que je rencontre est celui de Peter. Le jeune homme dort à poing fermé. Je remarque un tatouage sur son bras mais je n'y fais pas attention, ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis là. Juste à côté, il y a Remus dont un bras pend dans le vide. Un ronflement me surprend, je me retourne et voit Sirius, d'un côté je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas James mais d'un autre... j'aurais enfin un élément de chantage contre le grand Sirius Black. Il ne me reste qu'un lit où je le vois dormir. Il a l'air d'un ange, son visage est paisible, un petit sourire est accroché à son visage. En un mot : il était aussi beau endormi qu'éveillé.( ce qui n'est pas mon cas malheureusement). Maintenant que je suis là, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- R : Réveilles-le.

Je me retourne et voit Remus assis sur son lit qui me regarde avec un sourire. Il doit deviner mon regard car il me répond :

- R : Je te rappelle que je suis un loup-garou, la pleine lune est pour bientôt, mes sens-

- L : -sont développés.

Il acquiesce, je le remercie et me retourne vers James. Je l'entends se recoucher mais je sens un sourire sur son visage qui dit "ils vont enfin se remettre ensemble".

Je tire les rideaux autour du lit pour ne pas être dérangé et m'approche du lit. Dois-je m'assoir ou pas? Finalement, je m'assois sur le lit au creux que forme son ventre. Je regarde son visage et pose ma main sur sa joue. Je la caresse doucement, il commence à bouger, je souris. Je me penche vers lui et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et il se réveille complètement.

- J : Lily?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je ne sais que lui répondre, je ne vois pas quelle raison lui donner, en fait je n'en ai aucune, j'ai agis par instinct. Mais comment lui expliquer? Je le regarde et il comprend de suite, finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer. Il me sert dans ses bras, me chuchotant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. J'aime cet homme et ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Il se recule et me regarde dans les yeux, j'y vois une tendresse infinie et un amour inébranlable que rien ne peut faire changer. Tout doucement, il me redit ces trois petits qui prennent réellement leur sens à cet instant.

- J : Je t'aime Lily Evans, je t'aime plus que tout. Je-

- L : Chut.

Pour le faire taire je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Je l'aime quand il est romantique mais... y a un temps pour tout! Tout en l'embrassant, je le pousse du loin pour pouvoir m'allonger à ses côtés. Il me prends dans ses bras et me murmure un "bonne nuit". Cette nuit-là je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

Enfin, j'ai un petit truc à rajouter mais... vous êtes pas obligé de le lire :p

Le lendemain matin

- R : Allez debout là-dedans! Vous allez encore être en retard!

- S : Oh Moony, laisse-nous dormir un peu!

- R : Et Slughorn va apprécier ton retard!

C'est juste ce qui fallait pour réveiller le jeune Black. Il ne voulait absolument pas avoir de retenue avec ce vieux grincheux. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller embêter son meilleur ami, le loup-garou l'arrêta.

- R : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- S : Et pourquoi?

- R : Tu risques de lui casser la plus belle nuit qu'il a du passer depuis... bah depuis sa naissance.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il ouvrit tout de même les rideaux.

- S : OH MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT!

- L : Bordel mais c'est quoi ce vacarme??

Un coussin vola à toute vitesse en plein dans la tête de Sirius qui n'y croyait toujours pas. De l'autre côté, Remus était plié en deux. Peter qui avait été réveillé par le cri surpuissant de Sirius interrogea Moony.

- R : Disons que Patmol a découvert Lily dans les bras de James.

- P : Lily, comme dans Lily Evans, la préfète en chef?

- R : Exactement.

Queudver se leva pour vérifier par lui-même. Une voix très lointaine leur parvint, une voix très ensommeillée.

- J : Le premier qui ose encore parler je l'encorne.

- L : Et fermez ces foutus rideaux.

Ils la virent se reblottirent contre leur ami avant que Remus ne lui obéisse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux entendirent la porte du dortoir se fermer, signifiant qu'ils étaient ENFIN seuls.

- J : Alors Mlle Evans, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se réveiller dans un dortoir remplis d'homme?

- L : Rien... mais se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime... c'est merveilleux.

Alors qu'il s'embrassait (encore! et vi ils s'en passent plus now!), ils entendirent un cri provenant de la salle commune suivi de pleurs et de hourras...

En bas, Sirius Black annonçait dans l'un des rares silences qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la salle commune : "James Potter n'est plus célibataire... Lily a dit OUIIIIII".

J'espère que cette fic' vous a plu. Elle ne devait pas être aussi longue enfin je pensais, l'idée était simple mais à l'expliquer... longue.


End file.
